Leave It On the Line
by always and forever x3
Summary: Mitchie goes back to camp for her second year, but this time she's bringing her best friend Selena. Will both of the friends have their talents finally be recognized, or will they just get caught in drama. Or will they find true love? Smitchie.Nelena.JOC
1. The Line Is Breaking Up

**I love camp rock and anyone that is a Camp rock/Jonas- connect three/ Demi- Mitchie/ Selena fan should definiately read this story! I promise that it's going to live up to higher expectations each chapter. The story is set around best friends, Selena and Mitchie, meeting pop stars, Connect Three at camp, learning to love, trust, and follw their dreams. They might win the best summer of their lives. Warning: First chapter, Shane gets a little annoyed and acts toally out of character. I promise, the real Shane will come around. Romance/Friendship/Drama. Please review and give me your opinions. The more reviews the faster I update. :) Thanks.**

* * *

One word: dance. My life had been a book full of blank pages, a story waiting to be written, the discovery of who Selena Margarita-Madison-Connie Rodriguez really was. One day my mind had heard the rhythm of the music and it took over my body. The moves flowed out of me in seconds, the room was somewhat quiet with the exception of the bold rare beat of the song. I had experienced the passion of dancing that day, alone in a small studio my mother had owned since she married my father. The dance studio and me were the only things she had after my father had left, both of which she guards with her life. When my mom noticed my passion for dance, she enrolled me in a private performing arts school. Now as the school year comes to an end, it's my time to really show what I have inside me. I'll be spending the next few months at the one place that truly feels like home to me, Camp Rock.

"Sel, could you possibly pack any less stuff?" Mitchie asked, lifting my purple suitcase into the trunk with one hand.

Mitchie had been my friend since before we were born. Our mothers had gone to high school together and were the best of friends, both majorettes, dancers, and in the school's select choir. They went their seperate ways after college, but no sooner than two years aferwards did they meet up again to share the news that they were both pregnant. They moved to New Jersey together and made the decison to open the studio. October came and on the sixteenth day, Mitchie was born. February 14, 1992. The most romantic of all the holidays, and I, Selena was born. Ever since, we have been inseperable. When my dad had left our family, Mitchie and her mother Connie (yes, that's where I got the third part of my middle name) moved in with us. Mitchie's father had been traveling the world since she was seven, and now it was basically the four of us facing the world together. That year symbolized an even more special bond between us, a sisterly bond, one that would never diminish. We would always be there for each other, when it came to boys, school, family, dramatic 'friends', or following our dreams.

"Well sorry, I decided to pack light, unlike you." I motioned towards her three bags, adding a sarcastic chuckle.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she opened the car door. "Well it won't be me complaining when nature gets to your hair, leaving a frizzy, unattractive, slightly Nicole Richie in her mugg shot look behind." She reached out and felt my hair, it left a sour look on her face.

"What?" I frowned.

"You are in desperate need of a straightener and something that can possibly tame THAT." She smiled and pulled a piece of her hair back with a flower clip. She was sure to rub it in my face jokingly, using a bold tone when she said 'that.'

She was right. My hair was frizzed out and pulled into a pony tail, not the slightest bit attractive. I was a dancer, I wasn't supposed to look good every second. The point was to be focused, not look gorgeous. I guess I was a bit envious of her beautiful long, straight, brown hair, but she already knew that. I didn't need to point it out.

"I'll fix it up nicer when we get to camp." I gave in.

"Yay." She smiled and hugged me. We both got into the car and began driving north. Camp was always expensive, but money was extra tight this year, the only way was to drive.

"Mom, turn up the music." I asked, slipping on my sunglasses.

"Oh hot damn! This is my jam!" Mitch sang at the top of her lungs.

Within the limits my seatbelt allowed, I began to dance, and sing along quietly.

"Keep me partyin' till' the a.m." She kept singing, and for a fifteen year old girl, she sounded quite good next to the voice of Flo-Rida.

"Mitch, you're going to be amazing at camp this summer." I said loudly, even though the music had long ago faded.

"What about those moves of yours? I've seen you practicing missy." She waggled her finger at me teasingly.

"Uh, thanks." I blushed, slightly embarrassed that she had seen some of my newer moves.

"So I here some celebrities are going to be guest counselors this year." Mitchie said secretively, inching closer to me.

"No way, really? Who?" I asked with an excited tone. I was desperately hoping it would be a famous dancer. Dancing was what my summer was supposed to be about.

"I'm not sure." She sounded dissapointed in herself.

"Maybe like someone from American Idol! Or dancing with the stars!

"Or a super cool band." I added cooly, finding myself clenching my fists with excitement.

Mitchie flashed one of her huge smiles. "Whoever it is, I hope they make this summer one to really remember."

* * *

**Joe's P.O.V**

"You cannot be serious!" I exclaimed, my words could not express my annoyance at the moment.

"Come on Shane, It's gonna be fun!" Jason said, looking up from his playstation. Delayed, he hit the pause button and the music to "Bop To the Top." faded.

"Coming from the nineteen year old who's playing High School Muscial Sing It." I snapped back sarcastically.

Trying to ease the tention, Nate opened the bathroom door and jumped out.

"Guess who?"

"Nate I can see you." I was getting fed up with these stupid childish games.

"Hey! I can see you too! Weird. . . " Jason trailed off in amazement.

"Nate, you can't actually want to go to camp too." My tone was becoming a bit more threatening.

"Uh, actually, maybe, yeah." He opened a can of diet coke and took a huge sip.

"It's a waste of time!" My voice boomed throuoghout the bus.

"No it's not, It's a great time to finger paint and build a birdhouse." Jason added, turning off the playstation and picking up a blue plastic recorder.

"And re-discover our sound." Nate added seriously.

Could they be serious about going back? "Dude, we have our sound, we found that years ago."

He put down his soda and ran his hands through his brown curls. "Shane, it just isn't that same sound anymore. We need to play stuff that matters to us, something from the heart, like we used to."

"Whatever." I shook my head and stormed out. Why couldn't our little brother be wrong?

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do!" Jason sang at the top of his lungs, playing each note on the recorder as well. Nate clamped his hands over his ears and winced.

" Moe, May, Be, Blah, So, . . ." He stopped, getting himself confused as he tried to match words with each note.

"Jason!" Nick shouted over his singing.

"Sorrrrrryyyyy!" He said sarcastically.

Nate rolled his eyes and sat down on a couch. He taped on his soda can for some inspiration. A thought came to his head and he smiled.

"Hey Shane, want to hear a joke?" Nate yelled into the other room.

"Sure why not." I said, not really caring.

"Your music." The bus stopped. Nate angerily exited the bus with Jason.

Jason smiled as he breathed the fresh air. "Yay! Camp Rock! Where everything having to do with camp, rocks!" Nate rolled his eyes at his oldest brother and turned towards the bus door.

I grabbed my guitar and raced out of the bus, pushing Nate lightly.

"What is your deal? What is that supposed to mean?" I was turning red, but was so far controlling my anger.

"Your music isn't coming from the heart, it means nothing. We're here to find our sound again, remember the whole meaning behind what we do. We want to relive those days when music was the only thing we loved. If you aren't going to join us, then you have a problem with us." Nate shot back. For the first time ever, I had heard Nate stand up against me. It might have also been the first time we had fought over music or anything for that matter.

"Actually I don't have a problem with Shane." Jason said, giving him a quick brotherly hug. I shrugged him off and turned back to Nate, ready to fire back.

Nate glared at him. "I have a problem." Jason quickly changed.

"What's it going to be Shane?" Nate asked, staring me straight in the eyes.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading guys! I really want your opinions so it would amazing if you reviewed the story for me! Also, I'm going to give you some options and find out what you guys want to happen. **

1) Selena hears Nate's sing a new song and he tells her about a secret he's been keeping from his brothers.  
2) Mitchie and Shane get lost in the woods during a hike and she tries to change his mood about Camp.  
4) Tess makes fun of Mitchie and Selena fights her, risking her spot in the homecoming dance competiton.  
5) Jason/ Nate and Selena sneak around, secretly practicing for the upcoming dance competiton, which they will be doing together.  
6) Jason makes a birdhouse for his new crush.


	2. Destined to Fall?

**I want to say thank you for all the reviews guys! I love getting feedback from you and hearing about the direction you want the story to go. Please keep reading! If you have any questions feel free to ask me if you are confused. Without further adue- Chapter two! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Mitch, you never told me how amazing this place is!" Selena exclaimed, looking every which direction, and taking in a breath of fresh camp air.

Mitchie looked at her confused. "Um yeah I did, like four times."

Selena rolled her eyes. "You've known me my whole life, it takes at least nine or ten times to really make it stick."

Mitchie laughed, picking up her bags and walking up to their assigned. "My bad, I should have remembered."

"So, is this place like hard-core outdoors, like using the woods as a bathroom, or is it the kind of 'camping' rich people do, with like portable mansions and yachts in that mega-huge lake?" She asked, turning to Mitchie as she sat down on the bed closest to the window.

Mitchie chuckled as she finished putting away her last shirt. "Most like the second one." She closed the drawer. "Except I don't think I've seen any yachts yet, but those portable mansions are a MUST here." She joked.

"Nice. . . ." Selena said, trailing off as she looked out the window at a limo pulling in.

"You think that's the celebrity instructors!?" She sat up on the bed and pressed her nose up against the glass.

"Maybe." Mitchie joined her, stretching her neck to see better. The unknown figure exited the car, leaving both of the girls with a sigh.

"Or some skinny blond girl." Selena was obviously disappointed. She got up off the bed and opened her suitcase.

"Tess." Mitchie said plainly.

"Who's Tess?" Selena mocked the plainness in her friends voice.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Mitchie stretched out on the bed and shook Tess from her mind.

"What about that cute guy over there?" Selena smiled to herself as he walked by the cabin.

She slowly pulled herself up from the bed and looked out the window to answer her best friends question.

"Sel, you don't know who that is?" Mitchie asked in a shocked tone.

"Ummm, no, which is why I asked smart one." Sel rolled her eyes and smiled once more before he became out of eyesight.

"That's Nate Grey." Mitchie attempted to light a spark.

Selena thought harder, closing one eye to do so. "Hmmm, no, still drawing a blank here."

"He's . . ." Mitchie was suddenly cut off by a guest.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn ran up to her and tackled her to the floor.

"Hey Cait, long time no see." Mitchie giggled, trying to get up.

"Sorry my bad." She stood up and pulled Mitchie to her feet.

"Hi I'm Selena, one of Mitchie's friends." She shook Caitlyn's free hand.

"Nice to meet you, you're going to have a great time here" She smiled and looked from Mitchie back to Selena.

"I came here to tell you that you better finish packing soon, you're going to be late for the hike." Mitchie slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I totally forget, don't worry, we'll be there in a few."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later." Caitlyn smiled at both of them and left quickly.

"We better hurry." Selena said obviously, as she started throwing all of her clothes into one drawer. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"No hair product, twenty-billion trees, the smell of grass, and pinecones!" Shane exclaimed angerily, brushing a branch out of his face.

"I mean pinecones are really pushing it!" He walked a little faster and in a matter of three seconds he tripped over a log and was on the ground.

"I thought this was supposed to be a camp, not 'Where The Wild Things Are'."

"Talking to yourself?"

"So what if I am? He shot back irritated.

"Chill Grey." The mystery person grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Oh, Mitchie." He said in a sweeter voice.

"I take it you don't like nature." Selena spoke up, leaning on Mitchie's shoulder.

"And you are?"

"Selena Rodriguez, pleasure." She said somewhat sarcastically. She shook his hand and released it quickly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied in the same somewhat sarcastic tone.

Mitchie glared at them both. "Shane, do you want to walk with us?" Mitchie asked.

Selena rolled her eyes. Mitchie was always the one to be nice to everyone and take the high road.

"Sure, I guess, if you don't mind." He raised his eyebrow at Selena who did the same. He turned back to Mitchie, and smiled at her when she wasn't looking.

"Actually, you guys go, I'm gonna go take a walk on the docks and explore a bit." She started to walk away.

"You sure Sel?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, positive." She smiled and motioned them to continue with their hike. Shane shrugged and grabbed Mitchie's hand, pulling her along. She willingly followed. Five minutes into the silent hike, she decided to speak up.

"So, did you forget about me after the summer?" Mitchie asked nervously.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see

Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!  
Ohh oho

Love bug again

If ever Selena would say a guys voice was beautiful, it would be now. She never really felt music or understood it as Mitchie did, but after hearing him sing, Selena felt everything. The message it was sending, the story behind the lyrics, the love put into it, and the effect it had on her. One question. Who was singing?

"Hello?" She peered out from behind a large oak tree.

The person jumped, dropping his guitar and several pieces of paper he had resting in his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." She rushed up and picked up two papers and his guitar.

"It'sss alrrrrightt, i'm goodd." He stuttered, not looking up.

"Um, here's your guitar." She stuck out her hands, and waited for him to take it.

"Thanks." He grabbed the guitar and looked up at her. As if it were forced, he smiled. She was very beautiful. Her dark brown, almost balck hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her smile made him feel happy instantly.

"Wow, I know who you are." Selena said, sitting down next to him. She immediately recognized him as the guy she saw earlier. Even up close he was really handsome.

"Yeah, please don't scream." He joked, inching closer.

"Why would I scream?" Both of them were now confused. Didn't she know who I am? He thought. He shook it from his mind, he didn't have time to think about that when he needed the time to find out who she was.

"By the way, I'm Selena." She said, putting her hand out.

"I'm Nate." He grinned and took her hand. The moment they touched, the feeling of lightning went down his spine. She let go, and smiled.

"So, you're in love?" She asked randomly.

"Whhhatt?" He stuttered again.

"You're song." She said in an obvious tone.

"Oh, um yeah I wrote that a while ago, turns out it wasn't." He responded, flashing back to old memories.

"Sorry, I know what that feels like." She looked down, shielding her face from his.

"I'm sorry too, you know, for you." He took a deep breath and put a hand on hers.

"It's alright. It happens to everyone right?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He unwillingly admitted.

"Yeah." She simply added.

"You want to know the best thing that comes out of it?" He said, trying to turn the mood.

"What?" She was curious now.

"Finding love again, just the real kind this time." He said, moving a little closer. She kept eye contact with him, it was almost like his brown eyes were pulling hers in.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty nice." He smiled and leaned in towards her. He got close to her lips, causing her to close her eyes in reaction. At the last second he moved his lips up to her ear. He spoke in a soft whisper.

" Don't let your heart run away from love. You deserve it."

* * *

**1) Nate tries to kiss Selena, but gets interrupted by Jason.  
2) Shane and Mitchie get lost on their hike and discuss last summer.  
3) Tess and Selena get into a fight that causes Selena to possiby get kicked out of the dance competition.  
4) Jason starts getting secret texts from an admirer.  
5) Tess steals one of Mitchie's songs and tries to win over Shane.**

Thanks so much for all of those reviews guys! I appreciate every one and I love hearing from you. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I post. I'm aiming for ten. Also! Remember that the scenerios above are only my ideas, you can post your own ideas too. Thanks for reading- REVIEW!


	3. Can't You Do it Like Me?

**So sorry about the long wait, but here is chapter three!! I'm really loving this story so far and I hope you guys are too. I loved the mass amount of feedbacks. 10 reviews is great! I made this chapter extra long so enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! If you have any questions about the story or ages of the characters or past history, review and ask me :) I'll answer. Without anymore wait, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Wwhaaat?" Shane's voice shook a little, sounding almost afraid.

"You know what I said." She continuned to walk, her memories from last summer flashed before her. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again.

"I said, did you forget about me after the summer?" She said boldly, holding her breath in anticipation.

Shane laughed nervously. "Are you serious Mitchie?"

"Nothing but." She responded, looking hardly into his brown eyes.

"Of course not." He smiled in her direction, returning her gaze.

"Everything is so unclear between us. Shane I need that clarity." She turned back to him and tightened her fist.

"You know how I feel Mitchie." Shane smiled, trying to hold her hand. She broke lose and looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure I know anything anymore." She broke eye contact and jogged off in front of him, misplacing a foot and tumbling to the ground.

"Mitchie!" Shane jumped a few feet in the air and ran after her. He turned her over gently and picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my wrist just hurts a bit, I'll be fine, put me down Shane!" She rambled, almost forgetting she was angry with him.

"Mitchie, you're obviously hurt." Shane tried to convince her to change her mind.

"Shane put me down, I mean it!" She winced in pain.

"No! I won't. I'm going to carry you for the rest of the hike." His opinion on the matter stood strong.

"Don't be stupid." She tried to wiggle out from his grasp, but he held her body firmly.

"You're not going anywhere." Awkward, Shane was being serious. She shut her eyes tightly and held onto her wrist.

"Fine! You are so persistant! Ugh" Mitchie let her body relax and tried to bare the pain as they continued to walk. She looked at her and smiled. After she was better he was going to have to explain everything to her, especially what she really needed to hear, how he felt about her.

"So pretty." Shane whispered.

"What?" Mitchie asked, looking up at him. Her tone was getting slightly softer but he could still notice her anger.

"Nothing." He shook his head and turned away. Mitchie frowned and gazed out into the lake. Shane swallowed and turned back to her.

"Would you do me the pleasure of joining me on a canoe ride after dinner?" He picked her up closer to him.

"I don't know Shane." She dared not to look at him, she knew it would only cause tears.

"Mitchie, please." He pleaded.

"Fine. After dinner." She turned away again and he smiled to himself.

* * *

"Nate." Selena whispered, playing with the ring wrapped around her finger. She avoided eye contact.

"Yeah?" He turned towards her, causing his shoulder to hit hers.

"Sorry." He apologized. He looked at her eyes, trying to make her turn towards him.

"Did you really mean all of that? What you said about me deserving love?" She was too afraid to look him in the eyes.

"I mean, you just met me. Do you just say that to be nice to every heartbroken girl you meet?" She tried to let out a laugh, but instead a small shakey whimper left her mouth.

"What? No." He slowly brought his hand up to her chin and turned her towards him. Their eyes met and yet again, lightning shot down his spine.

"Selena, I've only known you for . . " He looked down at his left wrist at his imaginary watch and looked back up at her.

"Ten minutes. But in those ten minutes you helped me realized so much about myself, what I want, you understand me and you're a real person. I mean a really real person. You've struggled and learned and you're open about that, you don't lock yourself up in a box. You're an amzing girl because you care. You noticed something in my music that no one else can. You knew where it came from, the stroies of loss and love behind it. We all deserve love, especially you. You deserve love from someone, that comfort and protection, that exhilerating feeling of lightning at first touch. You deserve that like everyone else."

He looked down at his shoes for a minute and smiled at her. He was shocked at how much he could open up with her, this was beyond his normal self. This was a speech someone makes after knwoing a person for years, when they're the best of friends or madly in love. Nate had just broken all of the rules and he knew that. He hoped she wouldn't be freaked out by this, he just had to say it. There was just something about her that was different.

"You really do mean all of that, don't you?" She smiled sweetly. He had such a sweet and true-to-me soul.

"Every single word." He said grinning at her.

"That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." She was being honest. The boy that broke her heart never cared about her personality, who she really was, and she was beginning to realize the cold hard truth.

"I find that hard to believe." He inched closer to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"It's the truth." She whispered in his ear. He moved closer, his lips just about to reach hers. The static between them was intensifying. Nate was never one to really open up to someone so quickly, much less try anything like this, but he felt something with her, something he had never felt before. Their noses brushed and Selena closed her eyes slowly.

"Nate! Dude! This thing is mad cool!" The two jumped and pulled away from each other.

"Jason?" Nate held up his hand to shield the sunlight.

"Uh, Duh!" He responded obviously. He held up a huge object victoriously.

"Check out my birdhouse! Three bedroom, two and a half bath, hot tub, and tennis court!" He said excitedly.

Selena laughed. _Man she was so cute._ Nate on the other hand wasn't as amused.

"Jason, you know birds can't play tennis, or use a hot tub right?" He sounded irritated.

"Gez, who ruined your day?" He asked.

"You!" Nate snapped back.

"Well me and my birdhouse will see you later, when you aren't sucha grouchy face." Jason snapped his head around and stomped down the dock.

"Yeah, why are you so grouchy?" Selena asked, looking at one of my songs.

"I don't know, guess I'm just stressed." He lied.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on him." He admitted.

"Well we should get ready for dinner. Then you can apologize." She smiled and stood up, putting out a hand.

"Alright." He took her hand and stood up.

"Let's get out of here." He slung his guitar over his shoulder and set off down the dock into the sunset.

* * *

"Nathaniel!!" Jason jumped up from his table and embraced Nate. Nate rolled his eyes, Jason had always loved using his full name.

"Hi Jase." Nate shut his eyes and waited to be released from his tight grip.

"What's up brotha from another motha?" Nate responded by staring blankly at him.

"Word." Jason added, making a 'W' with his pointer, middle, and ring finger.

"You do know we both have the same mom right?" He asked, grabbing a plastic blue tray.

"Duh!" Jason grabbed one as well and made his way down the line.

"I'm trying out a new image." He unzipped his jacket and revealed a baggy green shirt that read 'From the Hood.' Around his neck was about a millions worth of gold chains with a diamond studded dollar sign hanging from the biggest one.

Nate was almost hysterical. "Try again J-Money."

Jason smiled and grabbed a tray of french fries out from under the heater. "Just jealous." He grinned and walked off to another table.

"Yeah, that's it." Nate shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey stranger." Nate recognized the voice as Selena's, his tray suddenly toppling to the floor.

"Oh hey." He knelt down and scooped everything up in his arms as fast as he could.

He quickly stacked the food on the tray and shoved it into to a random kid's hands, then motioned for him to keep walking. He smiled and leaned against the wall attempting to look cool. "So what's up?" He said casually.

Selena knew he was trying to act cool. She didn't want to embarrass him, but she could barely hold in her laughter.

"Just getting a bite to eat." She barely got out through her giggles.

Nate smiled at her, admiring her adorable laugh. "So . . ."

"Excuse me, could you, I don't know. . . . MOVE!" Tess demanded, pushing Selena aside.

"Oh, hi Nate." She smiled and grabbed an apple. Nate glared and pulled Selena closer to him.

"What a jerk." She whispered to him. Selena held her hip where Tess had elbowed her.

"Yeah, get used to that." He responded. Selena's ears perked up when she overheard a familiar name.

"I couldn't care less if Mitchie likes him. Everyone at this camp know that me and Shane belong together. We're like non-fat peanut butter and jelly, Abercrombie and Moose, Me and fabulous. Besides, Shane likes someone who is talented, Mitchie will always be a back-up singer with absolutely no talent. She will never belong on the stage." Tess whispered to Peggy and Ella.

"Stop it!" Selena left Nate's side and stood in front of Tess.

"Stop what loser?" Tess grinned and placed a hand on her hip.

"Stop making fun of my friend because she's happy, and she's finally living outher dreams. " Her eyes' narrowed in on Tess.

"Aw how cute, she's defending Mitchie."

"You know you're just jealous of her." She replied.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of someone who's only getting attention because she's a big fat liar?" Tess grinned devilishly.

"That's it!" Selena grabbed a bowl of pudding and shoved it into Tess's face.

"You did not just do that!" Tess screamed, shoving Selena.

"I believe I just did." She responded smiling. Tess let out a shriek and poured her pasta onto Selena's head. Sauce dripped down her nose, and the noodles stuck to her hair.

"Tess! Stop it!" Nate said, grabbing Selena's hand.

"Nate, no, let me do this." Selena shook her hand free from his and stared Tess in the eyes.

"You're nothing but a pathetic, jealous, horrible person who only feeling good about herslef because she makes everyone else feel bad. Mitchie is more talented than you will ever be and you know it! You should also know why Shane picks Mitchie over you, it's also pretty obvious."

Tess clenched her teeth and tackled her to the floor. Selena wrestled to get out from under the blond. Nate tried to split them up, but continued to fail.

"What is this?!" Brown stood above both of the girls and motioned for them to get up. Tess reluctantly got up, allowing Selena to as well.

"Never is fighting permited in this camp." Brown spoke calmly.

"It was Selena!" Tess spoke up, glaring in her direction.

"No it wasn't!" Nate protested.

"I don't care. Both of you were involved in this ghastly brawl, so I have no choice but to ban both of you from the upcoming lakeside dance competition." He nodded to both of them.

"What?!" The girls said in unison.

"It's my only choice." He shook his head and left quietly.

Selena's eyes started to tear but she forced herself to stop. This competition meant so much to her and she had just lost it. Everything she practiced all of the school year for. Nate hugged her, holding her extra close.

"This isn't fair." He whispered.

"Tess will never let it be fair." She muttered.

* * *

**I made this one longer than the other two to make you guys happy and thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm so happy I got ten! I'm really going to make sure we see a lot of Smitchie in the next chapter without forgetting Nelena and Jason XD. I'm so excited about this story and I'd love to get ten reviews again. R&R tell me what you think. :)**

1) Mitchie trys to convince Brown to let Selena compete and show her talent.  
2) Tess tries to kiss Shane.  
3) Mitchie and Shane go on their canoe ride and end up having a romantic dinner on the beach.  
4) Jason meets a girl in his music production class and develops a crush.  
5) Nate and Selena have to spend the night in his cabin due to a secret circumstance.  
6) One of the campers reveals a shocking secret about Nate to everyone at camp.


	4. This is the Best it Might Ever Get

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been extremely busy with school and my story got banned for who knows what reason. I really hope you like this chapter and I'm trying to keep up with the story. Thank you for reading and sticking with the story! Please Please Please review. I love getting them and they are important. Enjoy!**

Shane stared out into the the lake. The sun reflected off the water and made the sky appear golden. There were few clouds in the sky, but those that were looked pink and orange. Shane had never took the time to appreciate this type of beauty before. What a perfect night. He strummed his guitar and warmed up his voice, singing a few scales and going over a few lines. A smile overcame his face as he lit the single candle on the table.

"Shane?" Mitchie hobbled over towards the dock on her crutches. She smiled to herself as she gazed upon the setting. A two person table was set up right in front of the sunset. A single candle was lit in the center of the table. Rose petals covered the area around him and a few were scattered on the tabletop. White lights were strung from tree to tree, almost sending her emotions overboard.

"Are you alright?" He jogged over to her and picked her up, sitting her down in one of the chairs. she grasped his muscular frame tightly.

"Yeah, it's just a sprain." She smiled up at him. "This is beautiful." Their brown eyes suddenly met.

"Glad you came?" He sat down in his chair after personally inspecting her ankle.

"We'll see." She looked out at the sunset. How could this not be a dream?

"So, I think we need to talk." Shane spoke up, coughing loudly into his fist afterwards.

"Well yeah, I think so too." She picked up the large hamburger on her plate and held it up to her mouth. Her jaw seemed to refuse to open until her butterflies went away. She frowned and put it back down.

"Mitchie, I don't want to beat around the bush anymore, and I don't want you to hate me." He started.

"Well don't then." Mitchie said quietly, looking down at her boots.

"I know. I'm done doing this. The plan truth is I still care about you." He brushed her hand with his and tried to look into her eyes.

Her eyes stayed focused on the ground. "Do you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes Mitchie! I do." He grabbed her tiny hand and held it in his.

"Well Shane how am I supposed to just know everything. You never made it clear to me before that you really cared. I just didn't know." She frowned and tried to pull her hand away.

"What do you need me to say Mitchie? Just tell me." He held onto her hand tightly.

"That's just it Shane! I'm not going to tell you what to say. You're the only person who knows how you feel." She looked up at him with tears beginning to flood her eyes.

"Well how about this? You are amazing. You changed me into someone I can respect and be proud of. You don't judge me, or anyone. You understand me, and you're not just into it for the free stuff or the stupid pop star parties. You make me laugh. You make me feel confident in my music andlet me know I can do anything I want. That's what makes you different. A good different. You also have a confidence and pride in yourself that I admire so much Mitch. That way you flash an unsure smile when you're nervous. The way you scrunch your eyebrows when you're trying to concentrate or act cute. The way you take the stage and perform like no one is watching and no one can judge. You're so talented, and sweet, beautiful, and smart. Those are just a few of the reasons why I'm falling for you Mitchie. I may look like a complete no sense fool right now, but if you need to hear exactly why I am, then I could go on all night."

"This is like some surreal dream." Mitchie wiped away a tear in her eye, questioning Shane at the same time.

"Oh babe, you aren't dreaming. I do look this fine in real life." Shane said kissing the muscles on his arm and smiling brightly.

"Seriously Shane." Mitchie barely got out. Shane really did care about her, at least that's what she wanted to believe.

"It's all true, campers honor." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her hand." She returned the smile, stood up, and hopped over to him on one leg, embracing him suddenly.

"I was hoping with all my heart that there was still something there between us." He held her close, and kissed her head.

"There will always be something there with you Mitchie." He rocked her back and forth in his arms and smiled to himself. This wasn't the Shane Grey the record label had created, this person was the real Shane. The person he could be proud of was finally back.

* * *

"Oh Mitchie!" Jason sang sweetly as he hooked his arm with hers. Mitchie smiled and turned to look at the older boy.

"Hi Jase, how are you?" She questioned, following his lead.

"I'm fantastic love." He said smiling at her.

"Nice Brown impression." Mitchie laughed at him and pushed a piece of hair behind her ears with her free hand.

"Why thank you." He ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Would you do me the honor of helping me decorate my birdhouse?" He asked, turning her around to face him.

"Surely, those birds seriously need a sense of style in their lives." She joked, jogging off towards his cabin.

"I knew I always liked you." He smiled and jogged after her, pulling out colored feathers and glue from his pocket.

"Wait up!" He yelled, tripping over a rock, and shuffling back to his feet again.

"Mitch, call me back when you get this. I really want to see you tonight. Call me back and tell me what you think of a midnight swim. I'm in the mood to break the rules. I know what you're thinking, whatta convict! Better believe it baby, you chose a bad boy."

Shane grinned to himself and proceeded to end the message.

"Anyway, call me back. I miss you." He hit the end button on his phone and flipped it shut. He hummed a tune in his head as he walked.

Tess stumbled out from behind a bush and knocked Shane flat on his butt. Her body toppled over and fell on top of him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Oh it's totally okay." Tess smiled down at him and remained in the same position. This was the perfect time to make her move.

"Do you mind getting up? I Have to be somewhere." He asked, trying not to be rude.

"If that's what you really want." Tess flashed a flirty smile and slowly got up.

"Well, uh sorry again, bye." He brushed the dirt off the back of his black skinny jeans and started towards the lake.

"Shane wait!" Tess almost yelled. He shook from the shock and turned around quickly.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her and looked for something wrong. Tess thought frantically.

"You forgot something." She said smiling devilishy.

"Really? I don't think I am." He approached her and looked around for the mysterious missing item.

"Right here." He looked down, giving Tess the perfect opportunity. She grabbed his hands in hers and pulled him in towards her, locking her lips with his.

"Mitchie, wait up! I have the super glue!" Mitchie laughed and rounded the corner, the sight stopping her instantly in her tracks.

"Blue feathers, or google eyes?" Jason rounded the corner as well and looked up from his crafts.

"Shane?!" Mitchie choked up. Shane pulled away, and pushed Tess aside.

"Oh gasp, this is not good. Mitchie is gonna be on Tess like LC on Heidi." Jason said, trying to ease up the situation.

"How could you?" Mitchie asked, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Mitchie, this isn't . . ." Shane started.

"Let me guess. This isn't what I think?" Mitchie rolled her teary eyes.

"That's a little overplayed, don't you think?" The look he recieved from her was one of disapointment. She turned around and jogged off towards her cabin.

"Bye boy toy." Shane scowled at Tess as she walked away in satisfaction.

"Shane, that was really low." Jason brushed Shane's shoulder as he walked away silently.

"It's not what you . . . " Shane stopped himself. He already knew that saying that wouldn't solve anything. The main thing on his mind was Mitchie alone in her room, heartbroken. What hurt him the most was that it was all his fault.

* * *

" Oh man I promised I wouldn't fall before,  
Fall for that beautiful sixteen year old next door,  
But this time's different, she's got my heart,  
I just got to know her but she's known me from the start,  
She's worth that risky second chance for love,  
that angel's my blessing from above."

Nate smiled to himself, soon letting that bright smile fall. Even his new song couldn't express how he felt about. . . .

"Open up Nathan!!!" Selena banged on the door, part of the look on her face appeared comical, the other half looked scared to death

"Selena." He rushed to the door, throwing his precious guitar to the floor. He hugged her and sat her down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" He placed both his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Torrential winds, they're bad." She swallowed and took a breath before continuing.

"Tree's are falling down everywhere and I saw a roof get torn off. Everyone needs to retreat to a cabin." She shivered and looked up at him.

"Okay, we're staying here tonight." Nate shut the door against the winds, exposing his muscles and locked it.

"It's okay Sel, Mitchie is just fine." It was almost as if he read her mind as reassured her. He sat down next to her and laid down on the bed, rubbing her hand gently.

"I really hope you're right Nate, god knows what I would do if something were to happen to her." Selena wouldn't let herself cry, it was a weakness, but she was scared. She laid down as well and held his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered into her hair.

"Eevrything is going to be fine."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please Review after reading and tell me what you think. I really would like feedback. Again, I'm sorry my story was deleted it wasn't my fault. REVIEW! Thanks for being patient guys.**

A) Jason develops a crush on a girl in his music production class.  
B) Nate shares a deep dark secret with Selena.  
C) Mitchie and Shane go for a swim and maybe possibly share a kiss.  
D) Mitchie convinces Brown to let Selena compete in the dance competiton.  
E) Tess Steals Selena's mothers necklace.


End file.
